


again and again

by coldairballoons



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Nightmare Time - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Watcherworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: After Watcherworld, Alice couldn't sleep.
Relationships: Alice & Bill (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Alice Woodward & Bill Woodward (Hatchetfield)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	again and again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeansHandgun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeansHandgun/gifts).



> ...first fic in the faaaaandom, baby!

Every time Alice Woodward shut her eyes, she saw the roller coaster. She saw the roller coaster, felt the wind in her hair, could hear the creaking of the wood and the smell of the oncoming rain on the air, the feeling of her chest tightening with every breath. She was going to die there, she was going to die, like that person before her.

And her dad, god, her dad. She was  _ so _ mad, but… hurt, more than anything. He didn’t know her, didn’t know anything about her, and part of her wanted to keep it that way. But if he knew everything, then he wouldn’t stop asking. He would just intrude again, and again, and again…

And again, and again, and again, and again, and--

Alice woke up in a cold sweat, breathing shakily. Her eyes were wide open, but she couldn’t bring herself to blink, not thinking of  _ him _ , what happened at the park, what happened, why, why, why,  _ why _ …

There was a knock at Alice’s door, and she immediately went into panic mode, chest tightening, grabbing onto her blankets, trying to catch her breath. No, no, no, there was no way, he couldn’t have followed her back from the park, he couldn’t have--

But then a familiar voice called out her name, and something in her chest stopped aching as much as before. “Alice? Can I come in?”

“Sure, Dad.” She replied, and winced at how croaky her voice was. She cleared her throat and tried again, this time, voice a bit louder and clearer. “Sure, Dad, come in.”

Bill opened the door, giving her a small smile. “Hey… I’m… sorry to bother you, I just…”

“You had a nightmare too?” Alice sat up a bit, scooting over on her bed to make room for her dad. “I mean, it’s…  _ normal _ , but…”

“...still terrifying.” Bill shuddered, sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, which Alice leaned into, shutting her eyes. “You’re shaking, kiddo.”

“I know.” 

“...do you need anything?”

“...no? I… just got… really scared, that’s all. It… was like I was still up there, you know? I was still up on the coaster, and I could  _ feel _ it…”

Bill frowned, kissing her hair. “You can keep talking about it, but don’t feel forced to, okay?”

She nodded a bit, sighing shakily. “...It just felt so  _ real _ , Dad, I didn’t want to die.” She paused, looking down. “...I  _ don’t _ want to die.”

“You won’t.” He replied, rubbing her shoulder softly. “You won’t. I promise, Alice, you’re not gonna die, not now, now for a long time, okay?”

“...okay.”

Shutting her eyes, Alice let herself relax, snuggling up against her father’s side. “Thanks…”

“I love you, pumpkin.”

“Love you too, dad…”


End file.
